


All Treats

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Halloween for Lian.





	All Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cero_ate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cero_ate/gifts).

There's a counter full of dried and sticky caramel in the kitchen, and a half a trash can full of apples that didn't quite survive the dipping. 

There's two full bags of trick or treat candy Lian gathered from the neighborhood dumped on the dinning room table, having been thoroughly picked through, checked, and sorted into piles from most desirable to least desirable.

There's a table full of Halloween make-up smeared on the living room table, nearly as much on the furniture as had been painted on Lian's face.

There are two rumpled costumes, one blue and the other yellow, piled two feet away from a large bowl of melted chocolate on the floor of Dick and Roy's bedroom. 

There is a crumpled costume of green on Lian's floor, and a very content little girl whose costume and night of trick or treating had both proved that everything she held dear came from her two daddies.


End file.
